1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for generating a message and, more particularly, to a system for generating a message through a wall having at least one of (a) a mirrored surface and (b) a surface which prevents clear discerning of an object on one side of the wall through the wall from a vantage point at the other side of the wall.
2. Background Art
A multitude of different message systems have been devised, and continue to be devised, in different industries for purposes ranging from advertising to conveying cautionary information, as in warehouses, and elsewhere.
Those involved in the advertising industry are constantly seeking efficient and effective ways of attracting consumer attention to products and services. This task becomes even more challenging as potential consumers are bombarded with advertising information from various stores such as those selling groceries, alcoholic beverages, electronics, etc. Because of the number of industries that advertise, and to which consumers are exposed daily, consumers tend to become oblivious to the displays of such advertising information. As a result, much of the existing advertising in this environment becomes ineffective.
Another problem that contributes to the lack of effectiveness of conventional advertising in the store environments, or elsewhere, is the shear volume of displays of different products and services at any given location. As one example, in stores selling alcoholic beverages, it is common to see advertising posters for products applied to shelving and on walls and posters, and on displays suspended from ceilings and elsewhere. In the absence of some striking feature for this advertising material, the advertising materials may go virtually unnoticed to a considerable percentage of the potential consuming base. This problem is aggravated by the shortage of space in this type of store, as a result of which advertising is crowded into all usable space and upon virtually every exposed surface within the establishment.
Message generation in other environments may also be less than optimal for different reasons. As one example, effective message generation, often required in monitoring activities as in warehouses and the like, may not have the desired effectiveness.
Commonly, warehouses, manufacturing facilities, and the like, have a large number of personnel that traverse the space, preferably in a coordinated manner that promotes efficiency and safety. Oft times, this movement is assisted by static signage which identifies hazardous areas or alerts the workers of a desired traffic/equipment flow. Signage to perform this function may be generated on flooring, walls, or structures suspended from ceilings or provided on fixtures within the space.
By reason of the static nature of this type of signage, generally it inherently has a limited, effective life. While new workers may heed the warnings and directions of such signage, continued exposure and familiarity contribute eventually to passive consideration of the messages or potentially to their being altogether ignored. Designers of this type of signage likewise seek to provide this type of messaging in the most prominent location for its effectiveness to be realized and in a form that continues to engage the intended audience, regardless of the frequency of exposure thereto.
Another problem with informational systems, such as in warehouses, is that there is a scarcity of space to provide information in the most prominent locations to maximize effectiveness. For example, in warehouse environments, it is common to prominently locate visual guidance aids so that they can be clearly observed by equipment operators. For example, mirrors are commonly spotted around warehouses at locations where the user is “blind”, i.e., at corners, between aisles, etc. The mirrors are located at heights and locations to be most readily visible to the operator of such equipment. Since the mirrors occupy the locations which are most consistently and obviously observed by equipment operators, any other information to be conveyed to the operators has been conventionally placed in less than optimal locations, apart from these mirrors.
To date, these mirrors have been one-dimensional in nature. That is, they perform strictly a reflective function. Any other information that is required to be conveyed must be provided on a separate structure, such as on the floor, walls, or ceiling, or using a separate structure that is mounted on any of these same surfaces. Aside from the inefficiency of having separate structures, some or all of the separate information may be displayed with less than the desired effectiveness.
Further, because of the need for several structures to support informational material, spaces may become cluttered. Aside from being unsightly, the multiple structures may at some point take up valuable space that is usable for other purposes or interfere with basic business operations.
The above problems apply generally to all types of message generating systems, regardless of the particular information being conveyed and regardless of the environment therefor. An ongoing challenge remains for those in the advertising industry to overcome the above problems and produce efficient, eye-catching message generating systems.